Cafe Kiss OS
by MissMei92
Summary: One early morning, in a quiet cafe, on an empty street... everything changed.


**A/N:** I've only watched until episode 14 or so. Therefore, when I wrote this, I have absolutely no knowledge of any events in the series beyond episode 14. Enjoy!

**_La Corda D'Oro - Café Kiss_**

"Oh, no! Oh, no!" Kahoko Hino said, in a frantic voice, as she rushed down the empty streets. She'd slept late last night, practicing on the magic violin, the one Lili had bestowed upon her, for so long that she'd lost track of time. And now she was late.

Panting, she stopped in front of the meeting-place, a florist shop, the yellow and red flowers in the display window blooming excitedly in the morning glow. She was still out of breath, when she heard a cool voice from behind her. One she'd heard far too many times, but still sent tingling into every part of her being.

"Kahoko?"

She stood straight, shoulders back, and turned to face the displaced, emotionless boy she always felt so drawn to. Len Tsukimori eyed her breathless state, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking away. She always seemed to do this – something stupid.

"Kahoko," Len sighed. He held her in his unreadable gaze, and suddenly, he reached forward and took her hand gently in his. "Let's go."

Kahoko was surprised, but she didn't let it show on her face. Len led her across the street, and into a tiny bakery. Inside, there were rows and rows of icing-covered cupcakes, sourdough baguettes with butter, chocolate and coffee cakes, and all sorts of other pastry delights.

Her eyes widened, and she felt her stomach wince in hunger. Len slid onto a chair at one of the empty tables – which were pretty much everywhere – and Kahoko followed suit, sitting opposite him.

He motioned to one of the servers, and she came with two menus, one for each of them. Kahoko was stunned into silence. Hadn't the original reason for them meeting today, to go to the florist and pick out flowers for the hospitalized Shouko?

Len put the menu down, and caught Kahoko's flustered look. "Len, I thought we were just going to pick out flowers?" She asked, in a small voice, before quickly adding, in an even smaller voice, "Not that I don't think this isn't nice."

Len didn't say anything; he was always so mysterious. She could never guess what was going on inside his head. Instead, he snapped his fingers, and the server came back.

"Two raspberry-filling cupcakes, please. Would you like anything to drink, Kahoko?"

Kahoko blinked. "Um, I'll have a cup of chrysanthemum tea."

The server nodded, and left, a faint smile tracing her lips, which slightly annoyed Kahoko. What was so funny?

"Len," She pleaded, wanting to know why he suddenly wanted to take her to breakfast, especially since she didn't think he liked her very much. She always seemed to do things which were useless, or pointless, in his eyes.

At least, from what he always told her. And then… there was the time in the practice room… she bit her tongue at the memory.

Len looked away, a slight scowl forming on his face. "Must there always be a reason for everything, Kahoko?"

His tone took her aback. It wasn't the voice Len always used – cold, unmoved. No… it held anger, frustration… _fear_. Len never talked like this. Even the time, when he was locked in the closet, and missed his second selection performance. He hadn't been like this. Not worried, frightened, mad. Nothing.

And now, at a table, in an empty café, with only Kahoko around, he was acting like _this_. It confused her even more, and she crossed her arms in supplication, not knowing what to do.

Len just stared at the tiny, violet tulip in the vase, on the table. Suddenly, the air had grown uncomfortably silent. All that could be heard was the soft sound of clinking plates, as the cupcakes they'd ordered were put on a tray and brought to their table.

The server noticed the sudden silence, but did nothing to break it. Her name-tag read as Ayaka. Ayaka placed their cherry-adorned cupcakes down, and stirred Kahoko's tea for her, before retreating to the kitchen.

Kahoko coughed lightly, and sipped her tea. It tasted warm, and sweet. _Come on, Len. Please say something._ Her grip on the delicate tea-cup tightened. Len picked at his cupcake, removing the cherry and placing it on the side of the plate.

They ate and drank in the tense silence for another two minutes before Kahoko could bear it no more. She set the tea-cup down. "Why are you afraid, Len?"

Len's eyes looked up into hers, and she felt her heart beat two steps too fast, and a prickling feeling appearing out of nowhere and rushing down her legs, making her even more nervous.

His eyes were so subtly gentle, filled with a tenderness she'd never known Len could possess. _Who is this lovely creature and what has he done with Len?_

"I'm afraid to love you, Kahoko."

And he reached over the table, slipped his hand so carefully beneath her chin, and touched her blushing lips with his soft ones. The kiss lasted only a moment, but for the both of them, it was an eternity. One filled with passionate bliss, they'd never known until now.

When Len released her, Kahoko's face had turned a deep shade of scarlet red. She put her hand to her cheeks, and smiled. "Thank you, Len."

Len replied by taking her hand from her hot cheeks, and putting it to his lips, murmuring softly into her skin, "No. Thank you, Kahoko."

And all from behind the kitchen doors, Ayaka watched in curiosity, as the two silent strangers, left the café, hands intertwined, without finishing their cupcakes.


End file.
